Booker's sexy adventures
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Booker was horny and bored so he decided to some fun with his friends. what will happened and will the adults finds out? only one way to find out. This is my first Raven's home story. i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I down own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Raven's Home in anyway.**

* * *

 **Author note: this is my first Raven's home story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: rent payment.**

 **Paring: Booker & Mitch**

* * *

 **This is my first story of 2019.**

* * *

Booker is in the living room doing homework Levi is their room taking a nap and Nia is out with her friends. his mom is at work and Aunt Chels is on the roof working on her garden. Booker is bi and haven't done sexy stuff since his dad came to visit he and Levi gives each other blowjobs form time to time. Booker wants to have sex with his twin sister Nia since he accidentally caught her naked and taking a shower and he still remembers seeing her hot naked body. After doing his homework for awhile he took a break and watch some TV.

then there was a knock on a door. Booker got up and answer the door and on the other side it was Mitch.

"Hey Loser!"

"What do you want Mitch?"

"The rent. It due today."

"What?! I thought my mom pay the rent."

"Well she didn't. Pay the rent or i'll banned Chelsea form using the laundry for a week again."

"No. please don't that again. I'll do anything."

"Anything you say?"

"Yes. anything."

Mitch look at Booker he smile and had a idea.

"Ok. well i got something you can do."

" what is it?"

"Come to my penthouse and i'll tell you."

Booker and Mitch hate each other and Booker went to his Mitch's penthouse before his room looks amazing. After walking upstairs to the 4th floor they went to Mitch's room or what Mitch calls his room "Mitchtopia". He close and lock the door.

"OK, Mitch. What do you want him to do?"

"I want to suck your dick and i want you to fuck me."

The fourteen year old boy was shocked to hear this. He didn't know Mitch was gay or maybe Mitch might have a crush on him.

"What?! Eww no. i'm not letting you suck my dick and i'm not going fuck you."

"Well you did said anything."

"Yes i did but i didn't expect this."

"Do it or else. And nice bulge by the way"

Booker didn't notice that and Mitch noticed it when Booker answer his door. Booker didn't want to do this. But he have no other choice. He can have sex with Mitch or he will banned Chelsea form using the laundry.

"Fine. i'll do it. But don't tell anybody about this."

"Fine whatever you say, Loser."

Mitch was on his knees looking up at Booker. He start undoing Booker's pants. Once they were down he pulled down Booker's boxers down revealing his full six and a half inch dick.

"Have you done this before?"

"Having sex with someone? No. have you?"

"Yeah. it's a long story. Anyway can you hurry up please."

"Ok. Loser."

Mitch grabbed Booker's dick and soon slid it in his mouth. Mitch can't believe he is sucking a dick for the first time and he knows he is going to be fucked with it. he never thought this will ever happen. As Mitch did a good job Booker was hoping the blow job would of been better the last parson who sucked his dick was Levi and his dad. So Booker took control by face fucking Mitch. Mitch was caught off guard and tried not to choke on Booker's dick. Booker realizing this did not want Mitch to throw up on his dick stopped face fucking him and let Mitch suck him the way Mitch wanted to. Booker wanted to hurry to get this over with and the only way for that was just to fuck Mitch. Booker stopped Mitch form sucking then Mitch and got up to pull down his pants and boxers. They went to the bed and Mitch went on his hands and knees to get ready to be fucked. Booker soon slid his wet dick into Mitch's ass. Mitch started to scream when Booker sid his dick in his ass.

"Awww fuck! Dude that hurts."

"Relax Mitch. It will feel better soon."

Booker went slow at first but when Mitch start to feel better Booker start going faster and faster. Mitch never thought having a dick up his ass would feel this good. Both boys started to moan and Mitch just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. Booker was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Booker couldn't last any longer, however it was Mitch who came first soaking all over his bed without touching himself. Soon enough it was all over as Booker shot his load deep inside Mitch's ass. Booker soon pulled out and pulled his boxers and pants back up.

"Fuck, dude. That was good. Can we do this again sometime?"

"What?! No! I'm not doing this again."

"Fine. get out Loser!"

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I said i won't. Now get out!"

Booker doesn't trust Mitch and he knows Mitch will probably tell someone about this. After Booker left the room he surprised that he took someones virginity he thought he would take Levi's virginity and not Mitch's. As he left Mitch"s penthouse he saw Nia coming upstairs and Nia saw Booker walked out of Mitch's penthouse and his pants was unzipped.

"Booker?"

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you think of the first chapter of my first Raven's home story? Please let me know.**

* * *

 **In the next Chapter: Booker & Nia will take a shower or bath together to save water. and they will have sex afterwards. **

**PS: can someone help me with the shower/bath scene? I made one before and it was terrible i'm not good at making shower/bath scene. So can someone please help me make a better one? Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shower time & Sex.**

 **Paring: Booker & Nia**

* * *

A week later Booker feels bad that he lied to Nia about why he was at Mitch's place. He learns that Nia joined an Environmental club at school and she was in charge of promoting "Save water don't Water" putting up flyers and telling people about how important saving water is. Booker saw the posters while he was watching her cute little ass from behind walk down the hallway and Booker being a very horny boy always thinking about her and he still wanted to sex her after what happened last week. Booker went upstairs to his apartment and he saw Chelsea with a laundry bag.

"Hey, Aunt Chelsea."

"Hey, honey."

"What's up?"

"I'm just going to do some Laundry."

"Oh ok."

"By the way, your mom called and she said she's be working late tonight."

Booker know that Chelsea is not a very good cook so he's gonna order pizza. Chelsea left when to the laundry room. After Chelsea left Booker notice a vision coming...

* * *

 **The Vision**

Booker and Nia garb somes towels after a hot sexy shower. Nia was drying herself off and she looked at Booker.

"We can't tell anyone about this."

* * *

 **Reality**

Chelsea comes back because she forgot to get the bounce to use to help dry the clothes. Then She looked at Booker with a shocked face.

"Hey, i know that face. You had a vision didn't you."

"Yes."

"What did you see?"

"I saw you making chocolate pie."

"Chocolate pie? What?"

"Yeah. i gonna go."

Booker went to his room to tell Levi about the vision. Then Levi saw Booker come in their room.

"Hey, Booker. What's up?"

"Levi i just a vision."

"Cool. what did you see?"

I saw Nia and i in the bathroom and nia was drying herself off with a towel."

"Why were you guys in the bathroom?"

"I don't know."

Booker remembers the posters he saw at school about saving water he smiles and got a great idea.

Later that night after having piazza and the chocolate pie Chelsea made. Nia was heading the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed. Booker needs to go to the bathroom to take a piss.

"Booker get out!"

"Oh sorry sis, i had to pee really bad."

"Ok then, go pee and get out. I'm going to take a shower."

"Do you mind if i join you?"

"What?!"

"Well since you are in that Environmental club and always want to save water why don't we save the water and both shower together."

Nia was shocked at what Booker said and she can't believe that he said that.

"Are you nuts!"

"Come on,it'll be fun."

"Ok, fine."

Once they took off their clothes they stepped into the shower and then Nia turned on the water she grabbed the soap and began washing her beautiful,sexy body while Nia washing her body Booker watch her and he was washing his body then got a boner Nia turn around and notice Booker's boner.

"Hey Booker, why does your dick look hard?"

Booker looked down and notice his boner.

"It's nothing Nia."

"Nothing really? Wait, am i giving you a boner?"

"Yes."

"Wow. do you want me to help you with that?"

"What?"

Nia reached down and touch Booker's dick then she grabbed and start to stroke it. Booker moan then Nia put the cock in her mouth and start to suck on it. This is Nia first time sucking a dick. She sucked faster and faster while Nia was sucking his dick she grab his balls massaging them. Booker moan like crazy as Nia worked on his dick and balls.

"Oh oh god ..ah ah ..that feels so damn good!"

Nia continues to suck Booker's cock until he couldn't hold it anymore and he shot his load into her mouth. Nia swallow some of the cum then they start to make out with Booker tasting some of his cum. This was their first kiss. for Nia this is her first kiss but for Booker this is his first kiss with a girl. His first kiss was with their dad.

The kiss broke and Booker kiss Nia's neck leaving a hickey then he start to suck her boobs. Cursing Nia to moan then Booker start to rub Nia's pussy. Nia was enjoying this and she like it then Nia stop Booker from rubbing her pussy.

"Booker stop."

"Why? I just started to make you feel good."

"I know. But can we finish taking a shower and get out of the tub? It doesn't feels right having sex in the shower."

"Ok fine."

They finish taking their shower then turn off and got out of the tub then they lay down a few towels.

"Now where were we?"

They make out again then they lay down on the floor and Booker went back to rubbing Nia's pussy making her feel good. Nia continued to moan after rubbing Nia's pussy. Booker started to finger fuck her for a few minutes once again Nia start moan after that he add a second finger and Nia moan again Booker continue to fuck her with his fingers for a few more minutes. After he took his fingers out and start to make out her.

Booker soon started to kiss his way down until he reached Nia's pussy. He did not waste any time by eating her out. Nia quickly moaned as her brother eat her out she pushed Booker's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into booker's mouth Instead of stopping Booker kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted six more times. then she soon was on edge and could no longer hold back as she started to squirted in and onto Booker's face and mouth.

After that Booker grad his six and a half inch dick and slowly put it in her sister's pussy she started to scream when Booker sid his dick in pussy.

"Relax sis. It will feel better soon."

Booker went slow at first but when Nia start to feel better Booker start going faster and faster.

"There you go... Good girl." said Booker.

Booker begin to thrusting her sister both of them start to moan filling up the bathroom with the smells and sounds of brother and sister sex. Booker kept fucking away until he was on edge. He quickly pulled out and started to rim Nia's ass then he sid his dick in her ass then he started to fuck faster and harder until once again he was on edge. He quickly pulled out then put his dick in her pussy once again. After a few more trusts booker shot his load deep inside Nia's pussy. Then he pulled his dick out and they kissed each other.

Panting heavily, "OMG Booker That was ...Something."

"Yeah, yeah it was." He chuckled, ."You're amazing."

They make out one last time and they got dressed and left the bathroom. They saw Levi waiting outside of the bathroom.

"Finally. What took you guys so long? And why were you both in the bathroom?"

"Nothing." said both of them.

After they left Levi went in the bathroom and he notice some white stuff on the floor.

 **The end of chapter 2**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 2 please let me know.**

 **In the next chapter: Booker takes Levi's virginity. (Levi's first time)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Levi's first time.**

 **Paring: Booker & Levi.**

* * *

Levi notice that Booker and Nia been acting weird for the past few days. He tried to asked them why but they didn't answered. Levi knows the twins did something in the bathroom and he's gonna find out about it soon.

One day Booker and Levi were at school and Levi is still trying to figure out why the twins are acting weird he tried to ask them again but they ignored him. So Levi had no other choice but to give up .

when he was in the gym locker room he changed into his gym clothes and he saw Booker and he walked to him.

"Hey, Booker. I'm sorry about bugging you and Nia so much."

"It's okay Levi. please don't do that again."

"Don't worry Booker. I won't."

The boys finished changing then they left the locker room. They enter the gym and the gym teacher said that will be playing football outside today. Everybody got into their football gear.

After an hour of playing Booker and Levi football gear and gym clothes got all messy. Then Coach Spitz said.

"Booker! Levi! Take your gym clothes home and wash them. They stink! "

"Yes, Coach Spitz!" both of them said.

Gym was over and The boys went back to the locker room and they change back to their normal clothes and they took their dirty gym clothes home.

School was over and after a long day the boys and Nia waited for Raven to pick them up. Raven showed up and the kids got into the car.

"What is that smell?" said Nia.

"It's our gym clothes," said Levi.

"We played football today and our clothes got dirty." said Booker.

"Well they stink. You better wash them after you guys eat your homework and do you dinner." Raven said

"What?" said the kids.

"Sorry. I mean after eat your dinner and do you homework."

When they got home the kids got to start working on their homework. After they were done they went to the living room and start eating dinner. After dinner the boys got their dirty clothes they and put the clothes in their laundry bag then they went to the laundry room.

Booker and Levi went inside the laundry room and they were alone. They put their dirty clothes in the washer machine after that they wait for their clothes to be washed.

"Hey Levi."

"Yeah Booker."

"Why do you keep asking me and Nia about what we did in the bathroom?"

"A few days ago I saw your cum on the floor and I was wondering what did you guys do in the bathroom."

Booker was surprised that Levi saw his cum on the bathroom floor.

"Can you please tell me what did you guys do in there? please."

"Ok fine, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise booker. I won't tell anyone."

"Nia and I had sex in the bathroom."

"You did what! Why did you guys do that?"

"It was my idea and we did it to save water."

"You had sex with Nia to save water?"

"Yeah."

"That Sounds kinda hot."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. maybe I should do that with Tess."

" sounds hot. You should do it."

"Ok. I'll think about it. anyway since our clothes are still washing, what do you want to do?" said Levi.

"We could have sex while we wait?" said Booker.

"What?! No. we can't do that here." said Levi.

"Why not?" said booker.

"someone could come in and catch us." said Levi.

"Don't worry. No one is here besides us. We'll be fine."

Booker looks around to see anything they can use to have sex on. He found 2 clean mattresses and then he put one mattress down and put the other one on top. Then Booker takes off his clothes and sits on the mattress. Levi was surprise to see Booker naked. They give each other blowjobs sometimes but Levi never saw Booker naked before.

"I don't know about this, Booker."

"Come on. It Will be fun."

Levi walked to Booker and he got on his knees. Then Levi grab Booker's dick and soon slid it in his mouth and stars to suck on it. Booker moan as he sees his best friend sucking his dick. Levi tries to more of Booker's dick in his mouth. But he can only fit 4 inch in his mouth. Soon Booker starts to face fuck Levi. Levi try not to choke on Booker's dick. Booker realizing this then he let Levi suck his dick the way he wanted to. Booker was getting close to his edge after a few bobs Booker shot his load in Levi's mouth.

After that they start to make out and Booker tease some of his own cum. The kiss broke and Booker helps Levi take off clothes. Booker like seeing Levi's naked body. Then Levi lay downs on the mattress and then Booker sucks Levi's 4 inch dick. he took Levi whole dick in his mouth. He sucked faster and faster until Levi shot his load in Booker's mouth.

After they make out for the 2nd time Booker flip Levi over and start to rim his cute little ass. Levi moan as his friend rim his ass. Booker rim Levi for a few minutes. Then he grabbed his 6 inch dick and slid it into Levi's ass. Levi started to scream when Booker slid his dick in his ass.

"Awww fuck! Booker that hurts."

"Relax Levi. It will feel better soon."

Booker went slow at first but when Levi started to feel better Booker start going faster and faster. Both boys start to moan then they change position with Levi on top. Levi began to riding Booker's dick going up and down. Booker continued fucking Levi and Levi just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. Booker was getting close to his edge so he started to thrust faster and harder. He couldn't last any longer after a few more trust he shot his load in Levi's ass. Then Levi shot his load all over himself and on Booker.

Levi got off of Booker then they make out for the 3rd time. The kiss broke and naked Booker went to check to see if their clothes are done washing. He put the wet clothes in the dryer.

"Hey, do you want to do it again while the clothes are drying?"

"No thanks. My ass kinda hurts right now. We can do it later if you want to."

" Sure. but remember we can't tell anyone we had sex in here."

"Ok. I won't tell anyone."

The boys waited for their clothes to dry while they were waiting they put their clothes back on. Their clothes were done drying Then they got their clothes out of the dryer they the clothes in their laundry bag and the left laundry room.

 **The end of chapter 3**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 3? Please let me know.**

 **Here's what gonna happen in the next few chapters:**

 **Chapter 4: the twins have sex again then Levi join in.**

 **Chapter 5: Wally is back.**

 **Chapter 6: booker have sex with Mitch again.**

 **Chapter 7: Booker and Tess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the Twins and Levi.**

 **Paring: Booker, Nia and Levi**

* * *

It's been a month since Booker and Levi had sex in the laundry room. Booker haven't had sex since last week and yesterday with his mom. Raven caught Booker walking around their apartment naked and then they ended up having sex. Booker wanted his mom to see naked because he knows his mom wants and likes big dicks. Also he likes it when his mom gave him a blowjob.

Today is Friday and Booker is at school and he'll try not to think about sex and his mom's sexy body. He saw Nia and Tess walking in the hall talking.

"Hey, ladies."

"Hey Booker." said Nia and Tess.

"So what are you ladies talking about?"

"Nothing. Beside your mom giving you a blowjob yesterday." said Tess.

"Wait what?!. You saw that and you told Tess."

"Yes, I saw that." said nia.

Booker has been having a secret sexual relationship with his mom since Mother's day. They have sex every Tuesday and Thursday and once a weekend. They even made-up cute nicknames for each other and they do a lot of sexy stuff together. Booker can't believe nia and Tess knows about it.

"Why did you tell Tess about it?"

"Because we share everything together."

"Aww man, it was supposed to be a secret."

"Well it's no longer a secret."

"Please don't tell anyone else about this,Tess."

"Don't worry Book. I won't."

Nia & Tess went to class and Booker went to his locker to get some of his books for class. Later that day during Lunch he saw Levi and he sat down next to him.

"Hey Levi. what's up?"

" nothing much Booker. Today was pretty boring."

"Did Nia tell you anything about me and my mom?"

"No, why? What's going on with you and your mom?"

"Nothing. Nothing is going with me and Mama bear."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Ok. whatever."

Levi knows about Booker's secret. But he decided not to tell him about it. So he just gonna keep eating his lurch and stay out of Booker's business.

"So what do you want to do after school?" said Levi.

"Well we could have sex again." said Booker.

"No, I'm not doing that again."

"Why not?"

"My ass hurts after you fucked me and it feels weird."

"My ass feels fine after my dad fucked me. Come on please. We'll have a 3 way with Nia. I'll talk to her about it."

"Alright, fine."

School was over and booker, Nia and Levi went home. When they get home they start working on their homework. After they were down they went to eat dinner.

"So Nia do you wanna have some fun tonight?"

"No thanks, Booker."

"Come on, please. It's been a month since we did anything fun."

"I said no. Booker."

"Please. How about we let Levi join us?"

"Levi? Did you tell him about what he did?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"Already Booker. But we have to be quiet and try not make too much noise."

Later that night After the family dinner everybody went to bed. Nia waited for everyone to go to sleep. When it is quiet Nia sneaks into the guys room. She opens the door and wakes up Booker.

"Booker, wake up."

Booker wakes up and he sees Nia wearing a bathrobe. Then Nia takes off the bathrobe revealing her naked body. Booker's dick was hard as he looked at his sister's naked body.

"Damn. it's been a while since I played with you and your hot sexy naked body."

They start to make out for a few minutes then Nia notices Booker's bulge in his pants. She went on her knees and pulled them down. She is surprised that Booker is not wearing any boxers. Then she grabbed Booker's 6 inch dick and started sucking. Booker moan as he watches Nia sucked his dick.

Booker moaning wakes up Levi as he sees Nia naked on the edge of Booker's bed sucking his dick. Levi is hard as he watches the twins having sex. Then Booker notices Levi is awake and he lets him join in. so Levi took off his pants and went to Booker's bed and he started to lick Nia's pussy.

Nia notices Levi licking her pussy then she continues sucking Booker's dick. The room is filled with moans and the smell of sex. Nia sucked faster and faster till Booker was getting close to his edge after a few bobs Booker shot his load in Nia's mouth.

The two of them started to make out with Booker teasing his own cum. After the kiss broke Nia stopped Levi from licking her pussy then she moved to the edge of the bed. She spread her legs and Booker got off the bed and started kissing her belly and licking her pussy then he started to eat her out. Then Levi got on the bed and started to play and sucked Nia's big breasts.

After Levi playing and sucking on Nia's boobs. Nia moved him up so she could suck his 5 inch dick. Levi moan as Nia sucks his dick. Booker continues to eat out his sister's pussy. Then Nia punched Booker's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Booker's mouth Instead of stopping Booker kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted five more times. After that Levi shot his load in Nia's mouth.

Then They moved to Levi's bed. Booker lay down on the bed first then Nia got on the bed. She grabs Booker's dick and slid it into her ass then she starts riding Booker's dick. The two of them begin to moan. Booker fucks Nia as she rides his dick. Booker keep fucking Nia for a few minutes.

"Levi come over here and fuck Nai's pussy." said Booker.

Levi got on the bed and Nia lay on Booker with his dick still in her ass. Levi grabbed his dick and slid it into her pussy. Nia moans as the boys fucks her. They fuck Nia hard and fast as they could. They were getting close to their edge so they keep fucking Nia until they shot their into both of her ass and pussy.

After that Levi got off of Nia and she got off of Booker. Then they started making out with each other.

"That was hot," said Levi.

"Yeah. i think should have sex with you guys more."

"Yes you should. And you should not be having sex with mom."

"Shut up!"

Nia put her bathrobe back on and left the boys room. Then she went back to her room.

 **The end of chapter 4.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of chapter 4? Please let me know.**

 **chapter 5 & 6 are gays chapters: one with Wally and the other one with Mitch. ( I have no ideas for these 2 chapters.) **

**In chapter 7: Booker and Tess.**

* * *

 **PS: Booker and Raven's sexual relationship will be explained in my Raven's home mother's day story.**


End file.
